


Homecoming

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Absence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deployment, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Holidays, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Marines, Military, Military Families, Pining, Pining Jared, Soldier Jensen Ackles, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: For anyone out there who has to face/manage/enjoy the holidays without a family member due to deployment or other military obligations, my heart goes out to you.And although I know that not all military stories end up this way in real life, I do hope it will bring a smile to your face.Thank you for your loved ones' service. Thank you for your hope, your strength, and your love.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone out there who has to face/manage/enjoy the holidays without a family member due to deployment or other military obligations, my heart goes out to you. 
> 
> And although I know that not all military stories end up this way in real life, I do hope it will bring a smile to your face. 
> 
> Thank you for your loved ones' service. Thank you for your hope, your strength, and your love.

Jared took a deep breath before stepping inside his mama’s house. It was decorated with reds, browns, and yellows, with fabric leaves laid on each of the tables set up in the living room. 

He smiled to the few family members scattered about waiting for the dinner bell to announce the arrival of the plump, juicy turkey his mama had been slaving over since four that morning. 

Stepping into the dining room, he inhaled deeply. It smelled exactly like he remembered, all of the aromas melding into one heartwarming scent that made him feel like he was home. 

He quickly found a place for the sweet potato casserole he’d brought then made his way into the bustling kitchen. 

His mother glanced up from her spot by the counter. “JT,” she said, her eyes tearing up as she walked over to him. She wrapped him in a hug.

“Hey, mama,” he said, holding her tightly. He knew if Jensen was here, he’d have picked her up and spun her around. 

The thought made him swallow hard. The holidays were the hardest. 

She stepped back, and Jared immediately felt the loss. 

“How was the drive?” she asked, walking back over to the counter so she could supervise the four young children decorating a tray of turkey-shaped cookies. 

Jared shrugged. “Not too bad, just long.” He’d missed bantering with Jensen over his taste in music. The quiet had been almost suffocating. 

Sharon’s heart broke for her son. Although she’d never experienced what he was going through, she recognized the exhaustion in his eyes and the sad droop in his posture. 

Wiping her hands on her apron, she turned to cup his cheek. 

“The turkey still has about ten minutes, and then, we’ll have to let it sit before we can carve it, so why don’t you go lie down upstairs?” She smiled at him. “I’ll come to get you when everything’s ready.” 

Although he felt a little guilty for hiding out until dinner was ready, Jared was thankful for the break. He wasn’t ready to face his family or answer their inquiries about Jensen. Not yet. 

So, instead, he accepted his mother’s offer and walked up the stairs. On the landing, he paused. 

He still remembered the day she’d taken that photo. It was Jensen’s graduation day. He’d looked so handsome in his dress blues, and next to him, Jared’s smile couldn’t have been brighter. 

He’d been so proud to pose beside his boyfriend, knowing how hard Jensen had worked to get there. 

He blinked back tears as he ran his finger over the curve of Jensen’s face. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the necklace with Jensen’s high school ring on it and curled it in his fist. Because maybe, if he held it tight and the big red ruby dug into his skin, then Jared wouldn’t feel so alone. 

He jogged up the rest of the stairs. 

Entering his old room- it was now the guest room- Jared gently shut the door behind himself and walked over to the bed. 

He let the tears fall, not having the energy to wipe them away. 

He missed Jensen-- missed being held by him, kissing him, hearing him snore at night, and listening to his dumb jokes. 

He pulled out his phone, but there was still nothing. 

For the last three days, he hadn’t heard from his boyfriend at all. This normally wouldn’t be too concerning, except, Jensen always made a point to call around the holidays, and he’d missed their skype date on Sunday.

When Jensen joined the Marines three years ago, Jared knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he’d stood by his boyfriend’s decision. And when Jensen got deployed, he’d waited for him to come home. 

He eagerly accepted long-distance phone calls and late-night text messages, offered up heartfelt apologies to family members who were disappointed when Jensen couldn’t be there for gatherings, birthdays, and holidays. 

But Jensen  _ always _ found a way to contact Jared if he wouldn’t be home for the holidays. 

So, Jared was worried. He’d been praying that Jensen was okay, that it was just that he was in a bad service area, or he was too busy with work. 

But until he got word from his boyfriend that all was well, Jared couldn’t relax. He couldn’t pretend to be okay. 

He’d had to force himself to keep going on the drive here, instead of turning back like he wanted to. 

He didn’t want to be here with everyone. He wanted to be back home, sitting by the phone or anxiously pacing the floor, curled up on the couch in Jensen’s sweatshirt, waiting for Jensen to call. 

Jared raised his head and wiped his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. “...Yeah?” 

His sister opened the door, his niece cradled in her arms. 

“Mom wanted me to come to get you. We’re just about ready.” 

“Okay. Thanks,” Jared said, nodding. “I’ll be right there.” 

Megan gave him a sad smile before she left. 

Jared used the bathroom across the hall to clean up and make sure he still looked somewhat presentable. 

After rooting through his closet for over two hours, he’d eventually ended up in a nice pair of jeans, a red plaid button-up, and a soft black tee-shirt. He’d picked red because it matched Jensen’s ring. 

He quickly ran his fingers through his hair. It was a little messy from driving with the windows down, but he hadn’t been able to stand having them up. It’d made him feel like he was suffocating. 

After taking one last deep, calming breath, he headed downstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

The food was good, though Jared didn’t have much of an appetite. The turkey was moist and tender, the mashed potatoes salted just enough, the green bean casserole had extra fried onions on top, and his mama had provided two bowls of cranberry sauce so no one would fight over it. 

The conversation was light, filled with family members catching up and reminiscing about past holidays, and Jared even shared a few stories. 

The only thing that felt out of place- other than Jensen not being there- was the unexpected absence of his brother, Jeff. 

Jared didn’t recall anyone saying anything about him having a last-minute surgery, and Jeff loved Thanksgiving, so it was odd that he would be missing out. 

By the time his mama announced that the dessert table was now open, Jared had relaxed enough to be excited about the plethora of pies his family had brought. 

He’d just been heading back to his seat with a plate of one slice each of caramel apple, pumpkin, pecan, and Jackpot pie when Jeff entered the dining room. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” his brother said, welcoming a hug from his wife and their children. “Traffic at the airport was crazy.” 

Jared frowned. “What were you doing at the airport?” 

It seemed like an unusual place to be-- unless he’d had to take a later flight? 

“He was picking me up.” 

Jared’s heart stopped, and tears started streaming down his face before he even turned around. 

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he closed his eyes as the emotion overwhelmed him. 

When someone touched his shoulder, he looked up to see his mother. 

Her eyes were teary as well. 

It was obvious she’d been in on the surprise, too. 

Wiping a hand over his face, Jared rose from his chair and walked over to Jensen. 

Jensen wrapped his arms around him, kissed his temple. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t return your call.”

Jared cried happy tears into his neck. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here.” 

Jensen pulled away so he could look into Jared’s eyes. “That's right--I’m here.” His eyes were wet, his cheeks streaked with tears, but he was smiling, and his eyes were full of love.

Jared could hear several of his family members crying in the background along with them. 

Cradling Jared's face in his hands, Jensen kissed him. "Happy Thanksgiving, baby." 

Jared smiled, with his lips still touching Jensen's. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jen... and welcome home." 


End file.
